Kingdom of lies
by Elienne Vard
Summary: Mysterious deaths are splitting the town apart, the souls are swallowed up from the living bodies, and the Hollows are stronger than ever. As the Shinigami are trying to investgate who is responsible for the occurrences, an another threat is awakening from the destroyed ashes of Hueco Mundo.
1. Prologue

Epilogue

The weak sunlight was gently touching the endless sky. The stars were shining brightly like thousands of sparkly eyes letting the town bath in pleasant light.  
The small rain puddles were covering the empty streets reflecting the sky and the blickering lights of the shops nearby. The town was still sleeping carelessly knowing nothing about the darkness creeping around it.

Karakura was always different. For the un-informed persons with it's buildings, shops, flats and houses it looked like a simple town living it's simple life. But no living knows what happens in the darkest hours of the night, what creatures sharp their claws to take their souls.

Every inch of the town was shaking lightly, the lights on the streets went bulk, the heavy electric cords were ripped into parts, that were sparking in the puddles of the street. The air became heavier around a translucent creature walking down the main road, every step leaving a mark in the roadway. A sharp howl was heard in the distance echoing other ones as an answer.

 _Hollows._

Deep in the othe parts of the town was many of them, waiting for their victims. Ther high spiritual energy could be sensed by every soul in te town. Even the people with any sensibility could feel them, didn't knowing about it.

They were too strong for this world. The dimension of existence was ripping apart by them, leaving scars on the space of the sky. Sharp white claws were reaching out of the slits, reaching out to grab something. They all hear a voice call them into the human world. It promises something special to them.

 _Souls._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuzu was deeply worried about her sister. Karin was acting strange in the last few days, always talking about a strong headache. Know she knelt at her bed, looking how Karin was trembling under her blanket. She was really scared, because her sister has never been so ill before. She didn't know what to do.

The last time Karin was so ill was when they were kids. The same time, when their brother was disappearing at the most unexpected moments. But this time it was different. Ichigo wasn't living with them anymore, they're alone with their dad. Still in the same room, just the two of them. They were so used for each other, that when Ichigo went away, any of them wanted to use his room.

\- Karin-chan – she murmured with pain in her voice. She rose on her feets and decided to wake up their father.

\- Don't...go...- she heard her sister's weak voice – Stay...please...don't bother him.

\- But, Karin-chan, you don't feel well.

\- I'm okay, Yuzu. It's just a headache. It will be over. I...just need to rest.

\- But...Karin-chan...

\- Don't worry...I will be...okay.

\- But...

\- Please, Yuzu...

She became silent. Yuzu knelt down again and took her sisters hand. Her temperature was high, her forehead full of sweat, and visibly she was in big pain. She was lying with her eyes closed, trembling uncontrollably. Her breathing was fast and she felt it exhausting. And she felt so exhausted.

But Karin knew what's happening with her. She felt it. She...felt them. They were so many and so strong. She felt every of them, lurking in the night. These hollows were so strong, that they slowly sucked away her spirit. She felt it a few days ago, that they were different this time.

Her headache was really strong this time, and she felt so weak, that she could only lay and rest. But she felt weaker each day. And she knew nobody could help her. This time she felt she was dying. Her spirit was so weak, that it slowly flew away from her body. But she felt peace in herself. She knew that where she goes, will be a better place than this, and she knew that Ichigo and her old man will be okay, they just need some time. And she didn't see Ichigo for a long time. Maybe he wouldn't even notice, since he is in the Soul Society now.

 _How should it look like?_

Is it really a big city? Or just a plain field full of emptyness?

On the edge of dying, she had these thoughts filling up her brain like a flood. She didn't care of what's going to happen her. All she was caring about was her sister. The only one who she was caring about. She will broke without her and she will blame herself for not caring of her enough.

Karin tried to avoid these thoughts desperately, but she couldn't do it. They were so deep in her mind that she couldn't get rid of them. She will leave this world forever, and she will leave her sister alone.

\- Yuzu...- she quickly lifted up her head. Her eyes were full of tears sparkling in the gentle moonlight.

\- Yes, Karin-chan? Do you need something? Should I bring you something?

\- No... – she started to cough really badly. She felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She saw a big patch of blood in her palm, but quickly closed her hand, before Yuzu could notice it. – Stay, please... – She closed her eyes after a single tear ran down on her face. – Could you sing that song what mom used to?

The tears stated to fell down on Yuzu's face uncontrollably. She wanted to wipe them down, but there were so much of them. But she had a light smile on her face, just to not scare Karin. She started to sing that song, which made her soul so peaceful. She sang to Karin, while she was holding her hand forceless, still breathing really hard. But as time passed she became more peaceful. Yuzu was still holding her hand, while she felt asleep still kneeling beside her bed.

Kain was still up thinking about her future. She will leave this world forever, passing to Seireitei. Maybe she will became a Shinigami once, like Ichigo. Or will just living in peace in a small house on the edge of any district of the Rukongai. As thoughts passed trough her mind she fell asleep, and let the darkness cover her.

She could her a strong voice in her mind talking to her.

 _„_ _Karin..."_ \- She felt to weak to answer him.

 _„_ _Karin..."_ – Silence.

 _„_ _Don't be afraid Karin...Your journey has just begin..._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I never imagened that I will get so much positive feedback for just the first chapter. Thank you for supporting me, you are amazing and you have pretty good questions, too. I give you a new chapter, I'm waiting for your questions/suggestions/opinions.**

 **Blackstar 22 -** _Thank you for your positive comment, you were the first reviewer, and I appreciate that you left a piece of motivation for me._

 **Shakespearelove** \- _Well, it's a really good question, but you will have to wait a little bit more, I'm not planning to reveal it yet. ( I know, I'm a bad person)_

 **Bluebirds 2125 -** _I can imagine that Karin once will became a really strong soul reaper, but Ichigo is Ichigo, it doesn't matter what happens to him, he will always be one of the strongest._

 **Bloodyheartbark -** _As I remember from watching the anime, Karin could always sense hollows near her and she had a really bad headaches, when they were present ( but later it didn't happened). I wanted to leave it in the story to make it more serious, and it is important for me to make the story whole. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough._

 **WildStyle112** \- _Yes, it was her zanpakuto spirit, but you will have to wait a little bit more, I'm not planning to reveal it yet, but I can tell you, it will be a real badass :D_

 **Yuri1386 -** _Happy New Year to everyone! ( I know I'm late) Thank you for your positive feedback._

 **And here comes the new chapter, I hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Bleach. Every credit goes to amazing Kubo Tite and to his brilliant mind._

* * *

The sky was dark and cold when she arrived. The sand was icy under her bare feet. The was shrieking in her ear blowing sand into her face.

„ _Is this Soul Socety?"-_ She asked herself n her mind. – „ _I thought it's a bit more lively_."

She looked up to the moon, the only light spring in the whole realm. It was a small sickle in the sky, bathing the light white sand in a gentle blueish color. The wind was playing with her long black hair, wawing it behind her back.

„ _Am I alone here?_ " – She asked herself again. – „ _It's cold._ "

She was still wearing her pajamas, which wasn't too appropriate in these circumstances. She decided to move on, to find something or someone helpful to light her up. The only thing she could see was the endless sand end some dead trees scattered all over the whole place. This world was cold and lifeless.

\- Stupid sand! – Karin shouted out loud, when she passed the thousandth tree. She kicked into a pile of sand, but the wind blow it back to her face. – Stupid wind! – She kicked again, but into tree now. – STUPID TREE!

She felt pain climbing up from her toe to her whole body. She sat down angrily under the tree she just violated, then lay down her head onto her knees. She started to thinking about her possibilities (and there weren't too much).

„ _What should I do?"_

She looked around one more time. She was circling around for hours now and she started to get tired. Suddenly the sand started to move next to her and a small lizard climbed up from it.

\- Oh...just an animal. – Her fear slowly disappeared, but then she looked again at the little lizard. – Wait...

„ _Why does it have a bone mask?_ "

\- What the hell is this place? – She jumped up, then started to think really hard, and then a few moments later she made her big discovery. Then she asked the little guy at her feet. – Are you a _Hollow_?

The lizard winked at her, like it had understand her. She had question marks flying around her face, then she kicked into the poor lizard and started to run. It flied high up the sky, shrieking loudy, tears falling from its eyes, then it landed few meters away. The lizard turned arund and yelled angrily at Karins running silhouette, then dug itself down under the earth.

Karin ran unstoppably. She didn't know where is she going, but she wanted to get out of this place.

 _„_ _What the HELL? Shouldn't I suppose to be in Soul Society? WHY THE HELL I'M IN HUECO MUNDO?_ "

* * *

The sun was setting down the horizon and the buildings in Seieitei were playing in an orange color. The streets were calm, everyone was ready with their work and they were looking forward for their time off. But the captains of the Gotei 13 couldn't rest yet, since they had an important meeting with the Head Captain.

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni appeard as an old man, canting on his staff, standing in the very end of the room in the middle of the two lines made out of the rest of the captains. All stood there with serious face, the air was heavy, full of disquietude. All of the captains were stessed out lately, and the things going on in the World of Living didn't make them it easier.

The Head Captain knocked on the heavy wooden floor with his staff, requesting for attention. He started to speak with stern voice, not expected to be interrupted by the those pesents.

\- As you may know fom the reports, the Hollow activity in the World of Living has increased high lately. A team of Shinigami will be sent out there to deal with the situation, until we can found the solution. Hitsugaya taicho! Since you are familiar in the World of Living, I assume you can manage the case. I believe Zaraki taicho will lend you Madarame and Ayasegawa. Until then, you are dismissed.

\- Yamamoto soutaicho! – an annoyingly high pitched voice was heard, which belonged to Kurotsuchi Mayuri – I have an important announcement.

Every eye was pinned now on the painted faced captain, who stand there with a rather annoyed face. It was never good when he had a notification.

\- My team had discover recently an anomaly in the soul stock in the Rukongai. Our observations show, that the spirits deceased lately, had not been registered in the arriving system.

\- What does it mean Kurotsuchi taicho? – the question belonged to Unohana Retsu.

\- It means, that in the past month no new soul has arrived in Soul Society.


End file.
